


Pyromania - a Fire God AU

by easycomics



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: AU outline, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Ancient Greek Religion & Lore Fusion, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Gueira/Meis (Promare), FireGod Lio, Happy Ending, Human/Monster Romance, Immortality, Lio Fotia Whump, M/M, Mythology References, Nobody is Dead, Promare (2019) Spoilers, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, firegod AU, human sacrifice that doesn't happen, switch kings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:42:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25380082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/easycomics/pseuds/easycomics
Summary: Lio is the god of Fire in the Greek-like city of Promepolis tasked with keeping Fennel Volcano from destroying everything. He had long accepted his fate until one day he finds Galo Thymos being brought to him. Something is wrong with this pictureA mythology/deity inspired AUFor those wary on some topics, there is a thwarted sacrifice and Lio has a primarily monster design. Kray Foresight gives flavor to the plot, and there is a happy ending.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 39
Kudos: 94





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> This is for all of those folks who have been supportive of my Fire God AU art on Twitter  
> [here](https://twitter.com/Easy_yase/status/1218746120517693440?s=20)
> 
> It has plot points that run congruent to the movie, and had long become a monster while I drew. -I’ve caved now to making a fic, and it starts on chapter 3. I just keep it all balled together to keep it in one place. That’s my jam.
> 
> Also if you’re having fun with the AU awesome! Feel welcome to yell with me or join in. The brain worms haunt me.

**Basics**

-Lio is the God of Fire & Passion (as in passionate in life, causes, etc) - a “lesser” God in the Purnassus God lore whose followers, the Burnish, are viewed as an eccentric “cult” for believing that Lio is the true central God, not Kray - is weakened by bloodshed/sacrifice done in his name

-Despite Lio being the most horrific-looking god, he is the kindest, most benevolent god in Purnassus. He has a deep love for humanity.

-Lio’s detroit armor carries through as his war time armor  
-Kray is god of Heroism and War & Rage (True role beyond Purnassus) - Is powered by bloodshed/war/sacrifice in his name

-Galo is a beloved member of his city

-Dues Prometh is God of Fate

-Aina is a demigoddess of flight & the hunt. -Half sister to Heris and doesn’t know she’s a demigoddess

-Lucia & most of burning rescue are commoners

-Gueira and Meis are priests at Lio’s temple

-Biar is goddess of Judgement

-Heris is goddess of Loyalty

-Vinny is God of the dead & underworld

-City of Promepolis’ central god is Kray

-Purnassus is the “Olympus” of this AU

-The Burnish are a religious sect branching off of Purnassus lore focusing their worship around Lio, the Fire God. 

  1. The city of Promepolis views them as a dangerous cult to a “dying”/no longer relevant god.
  2. The Burnish are a minority sect of Purnassus religion. 



-All gods like in Greek myth are descendants of titans. Lio happens to be viewed as horrific because he was born from Prometh’s first fire and took on many qualities. 

-Lio’s god form is like his Feral/Kasukei Appearance - charred legs and hands to emulate his gloves and boots. He also has a tail like his dragon flames.

-Lio has the ability to change his appearance to a human when he feels it’s necessary

-The power behind a God’s abilities is linked to their followers’ faith. When their followers no longer believe in them, they turn to dust.

-The Fire God festival is the Burnish version of New Years. The people of Promepolis despite not believing as strongly in Lio, attend the festival for the party and etc.

-Lio in the beginning of the story is only able to visit the world outside of his temple every ten years.

  1. His powers are waning as a God
  2. The majority of his power is used to hold back a massive volcanic eruption that was started by God Kray
  3. As Lio is stuck at the Volcano to prevent the eruption, his followers begin to lose faith, causing him to weaken. 
  4. Lio can only travel between the Volcano and his temples
  5. Promepolis lore is heavily tilted in Kray’s favor



-The structure of the festival starts with a fire started during a total solar eclipse in the summer. The celebrations start from the first spark of the festival fire until the blessing of the flames done in hope for a plentiful year.

-Lio by chance during one festival night helps Galo’s parents through labor and the newborn baby boy is found clutching a diamond. It happens at the height of the festival in the middle of a Temple Priest's Fire blessing ritual for a plentiful year. 

-Galo’s parents assume the diamond is a gift/blessing from Kray.

-Lio is a little annoyed at this, but lets it go. Many of Lio’s good deeds have been misattributed to Kray: 

  1. Diamonds are seen as God Kray’s tears when they are in reality Lio’s tears. 
    1. Lio only sheds them in moments of deep emotion/gratitude
    2. Lio had shed a single tear after being caught up in the fervor of Galo’s birth. 
  2. The Burnish view those who own or carry an uncut diamond on their person as favored by Lio, being gifted the stone by Lio himself. Lio’s abilities involve fire and firepower like the volcano and hot springs. His burning fire is symbolic for passion - whether it is in life, causes, community, or romance. For example, a burning soul.
    1. Abilities gifted by Lio:
      1. Immunity to fire
        1. Galo has this
      2. Ability to start a fire without a starter 
        1. ONLY Meis or Guiera can do this
      3. Ability to extinguish a fire at will 
        1. Galo has this as an adult, but cannot extinguish entire fires burning down a home. More like he can put out a campfire and this skill is connected to Lio’s own strength.
      4. Can wield fire with their bare hands - but if not used in self-defense, the gift is lost
        1. Lost to time
    2. i & iii are the only gifts attributed to Kray because Fire is extinguished and is protected.
    3. ii is viewed as evil talents owned only by Burnish
    4. iv is lost to time due to the Battle lio loses to Kray



-Lio is otherwise charmed by Galo’s parents and blesses Galo as someone who may never be harmed by the flame

  
  


**Central Myth**

At the beginning of the Gods, Deus Prometh is viewed as the central deity. In a coup, Kray dethrones Prometh, taking the role of central deity for himself. Most Purnassus Gods opt not to get involved, and are more concerned with their own well-being. Prometh is not killed, only demoted, but many of his abilities are weakened when he drinks poison from a golden bowl.

Lio, feeling a great sense of outrage over this, confronts Kray. They both agree to a challenge of who will best handle the affairs of Purnassus through giving the best gift to Promepolis, a tiny city at the time and suffering through an over cultivation on a barren land near Fennel Volcano. If Kray wins, Lio is to demote himself to the role of a Demi-god be banished from Purnassus. If Lio wins, Kray is expected to step down from the throne and confess to his misdeeds. Lio is a God of Honor and suspects no foul play.

The land of Promepolis is originally inhabited by the Burnish, Lio’s followers located near the Fennel Volcano. Initially, Kray tries to trick Lio into meeting him alone so he can kill him. Lio’s seen as the biggest threat to Kray’s place in Purnassus because Lio would try to restore Prometheus to the throne. 

Kray says his gift to the city is peace through destroying Lio. As Kray reaches out to attack, Lio catches his arm mid-strike and burns it into ash. The ashes from Kray’s arm make the soil fertile, and Lio responds that his gift to the city is prosperity through fertile earth (the ashes from the arm).

Enraged, Kray begins a massive eruption in Fennel Volcano to take out all of Promepolis and lands beyond the city limits in hopes to destroy Lio by killing his followers. Lio, the God most compassionate for humanity, rushes to the volcano to halt the destruction. He does not want humans to be wiped out. The power Kray put into the impending eruption is so strong that it keeps Lio trapped, using all of his Godly powers to prevent the destruction. Kray leaves to heal and take his stolen place as central deity, and Lio is left to keep the volcano at bay for eternity, he has enough power to travel between there and his temples. -Every ten years he is able to visit during the Fire God Festival when a total eclipse occurs, reminding people of the need for his fires. Due to the amount of festival goers celebrating, it gives his powers an additional boost and allows him to celebrate with the city folk.

Kray’s mainstream accepted version of the same Myth:

During Kray’s reign as central deity, Lio stages a coup to overthrow him to have the power all to himself. In a battle, Kray loses his arm, and allows the ash to make the soil fertile, saving the people of Promepolis from starvation, earning him the title known title as God of Heroism. As punishment, Kray banishes Lio to Fennel Volcano for his misdeeds for all eternity. It is thought that whenever the volcano erupts, it is Lio trying to escape.

**Story**

**Galo’s Childhood/Family**

  * As a kid Galo idolizes Kray
  * Prometh, now a lesser God to Kray, makes a prediction that “A Mortal Chosen by Fire” (Galo) will become a god after they defeat Kray
    * Kray is concerned the prediction will come true and doesn’t want to lose his grip as main god of Purnassus
    * Kray begins to search for the mortal that will dethrone him so he can kill them before the prediction can come true
    * Galo is not born yet at the time of the prediction, so Kray goes on fruitless pursuit to find this “mortal chosen by fire,” thinking they are an adult 
      * The two key characteristics of this person is “fire in their eyes” and possessing an uncut diamond. 
    * Kray Accuses Prometh and Lio of trickery - after failing to find the person predicted, he accuses Prometh of lying 
  * Galo’s family worships Kray, but Galo often is found talking to the fire.
    * In Galo’s kid logic, the fire has been nothing but helpful - Cooking food, lighting their way/home, and keeping them warm
    * Unbeknownst to Galo, fire is a symbol of Lio and his followers who are called Burnish.
    * The diamond Galo was found holding at birth is now attached to a necklace around Galo’s neck, being treated as an amulet 
  * Lio has two methods of keeping an eye on mortals through his fires.
    * Lio uses personal fire spites called “promares” as his messengers. Other times he observes mortals through his fires.
      * Most often he uses his promares due to his weakening power.
    * Young Galo talks to the promares, calls them his friends.
    * Lio feels some strength given through Galo’s faith in his work, though not much because Galo gives the credit to Kray
  * Kray learns of Galo’s existence
    * Kray discovers this through the description of Galo having “fire” in his eyes asides the diamond.
    * He panics because Prometh’s prediction might come true now
    * Kray changes his appearance into a Burnish follower (or Lio himself) and sets fire to Galo’s family home in the middle of the night
    * Galo’s family dies in the fire but he survives due to Lio’s blessing - the city believes it’s Kray sparing him, and blames Lio for the tragedy
    * Kray is enraged to find that Galo has survived
      * Kray is being heralded as a hero for “protecting” Galo
        * He still wants to kill Galo, but now is in a position of using this misinterpretation of what happened to his benefit
          * He gains power from the boost in faith from his followers thinking that HE protected the boy
            * Kray is pressured to allow Galo to remain alive for now
  * Galo is sent to live with a family neighboring Aina
    * Galo’s presence near Aina begins to make Heris more conscious of Aina’s presence. She is protective of her sister.
  * Lio is insulted at the accusations, and is severely weakened. As a result, there is a small eruption before he goes dormant. 
    * Lio turns his attention to the volcano, putting his all into keeping the big explosion from happening. 
    * Lio is dormant, only having enough energy to prevent the eruption 
      * Lio is still angry at Kray for further tarnishing his already damaged name
        * Lio is preoccupied with his revenge on Kray and keeping the volcano under control. He just doesn’t know how he’ll get back at him.
        * Lio stops observing the people of the city as he goes dormant, reserving what dwindling powers he has.
        * Lio starts to realize his own mortality and begins to fear death
  * On an aside, running congruent to the story: Meis and Guiera are Burnish priests. After they saw Lio’s face in the eruption as children, and they chose to dedicate their lives to the temple.
    * Lio in his weakened state is unable to visit the festival that year. He must collect what power he can for another 10 years before he can visit the festival again. (Making it 20 years since the first one stated in the story.)



**Galo’s Adulthood**

  * As Lio regains some power, Lio sends his promare out to explore and report back about the city of Promepolis. 
    * He has now accumulated enough strength to attend the Fire God Festival. 
      * Lio can now only go to the Festival once every 20 years due to the drop in followers after the fire that killed Galo’s parents
    * Lio sees Galo putting out his fires. He does not recognize him and his memory is cloudy. Lio is mildly annoyed, but is also attracted to him. 
      * Lio is mildly jealous of Aina, demigoddess of flight and the hunt. She is the strongest female athlete and huntress in the city. 
      * Aina is only Galo’s friend, is mildly interested in him, but she gets an unnerving feeling around Galo like she’ll upset someone if she gets too close (Heris and Lio for their respective reasons)
      * Aina is not aware of her demigoddess status
      * Aina is also one of the best hunters in Promepolis. It is said has the greatest aim of anyone in the city 
        * During a festival dedicated to Kray, she is gifted a bow and arrow set. She dedicates her successful hunts to Kray when she uses it.
  * Galo becomes beloved in the city 
    * He is a firefighter caring for those in his town. 
    * Unbeknownst to anyone in the city and Galo himself, Galo is protected by Lio 
      * This is prevalent when Galo is seen running into buildings and returning unscathed to save people trapped inside
      * Galo continues to wear the uncut diamond around his neck, he continues to believe he is blessed by Kray
    * Seen as an eligible bachelor
    * Galo is driven to put out fires because of the fire that happened to his family. 
      * He does not recall how or why - Partly judges the Burnish and Lio for their deaths
    * Kray notices Lio’s small gestures towards Galo, ie the protection and watching from afar 
      * Kray still hates Lio for destroying his left arm and he wants him dead.
      * Kray periodically taunts about Lio’s waning strength - tells Lio one day he will turn to dust and that the volcano will erupt. 
        * “Your power will wane to the point that all you can do is watch as it destroys the entire city as you turn into dust.” 
        * “You’re only delaying the inevitable” 
    * Kray fears for his future seeing Galo enter adulthood. 
      * Lio via his promare beings to get wind of Prometh’s prophecy 
        * The promare tell Lio about the prophecy and Kray’s desire to kill the person who will end his reign
      * Kray gets the idea to have Galo be offered as a human sacrifice to Lio. -As an “apology” for putting out his fires and to prevent an “escape”, aka the volcano erupting 
        * For Lio, being the most humane of the gods (despite looking the most inhuman most times), a human sacrifice would damage his power further and possibly destroy him. 
          * The reason for the damage to his power is again due to its connection to faith. A human sacrifice to Lio is a gross misinterpretation, and therefore harmful to his abilities.
          * Kray is aware of this
      * Kray creates a false text and has Heris give the book to Lio’s preists. 
        * Heris is on her way to visit Aina in disguise
        * Heris, scared of Kray, complies 
          * Heris gives the book to Lio’s priests 
            * Tells them it is a sacred text found at the base of Fennel Volcano
            * In the book are instructions 
              * If the earth begins to quake and small, frequent eruptions occur, the preists have to find the “favored one” of Lio’s and sacrifice them. 
                * The favored one often has an uncut diamond from Lio himself
                * Or the other chosen one identifier - Lio is seen with the person during the festival
  * Fire Festival 
    * Galo is now 20 and being pressured for marriage & pursued by others both men and women
    * Lio is free for one night to visit the fire festival. -a masquerade celebration 
      * Lio is excited to attend the festival for the first time in 20 years. 
      * Lio and Galo both enjoy one another’s company, and share a kiss
    * Galo finds he wants to spend more time with Lio, but is rejected by Lio who is trying to keep his Godly identity secret
    * Galo wakes up the next morning wishing he could see the mysterious stranger again
    * Lio is back going between his temple and the volcano. Still trying to figure out how to get his revenge on Kray. 
      * Lio periodically checks in on Galo after the festival and is saddened at how Galo is a devoted Kray follower and that Galo blames Lio & his followers for his parents’ death
      * Lio is also annoyed at Aina’s negative comments about him and his Burnish followers
  * Sacrifice (some time overlap with the festival) 
    * Meis and Gueira are frantically looking for the person they have to sacrifice according to the signs they’ve been given. 
      * They see Lio walking through the festival spot him with Galo 
        * Upon seeing Lio and Galo kiss, the two see the diamond Galo wears as their tell-tale sign. -They found their sacrifice. 
    * The two kidnap Galo at knifepoint, telling him he’s been chosen by the Fire God 
      * Galo opts not to cause a scene at the risk of others being hurt 
        * “You’ll get someone to cover my shift though, right?” -is promptly knocked out
      * Meis and Gueira knockout Galo and the two bathe/dress him for the ritual. He’s dressed in fineries as though for a wedding 


  * Rescue
    * Lio sees Galo taken to the temple pyre by his priests. 
    * Meis and Gueira’s intent is to slash his throat and throw him to the fire as offering
    * Lio recognizes Galo from the festival and is horrified 
      * His benevolent nature frowns on human sacrifice.
      * If Galo is killed, he goes to Vinny and the underworld
      * Galo’s death made in Lio’s name means death for Lio
        * Human sacrifice in Lio’s name means a big hit to his power.
        * A sacrifice done by his priests will kill Lio
          * And consequently kill the people of Promepolis with Fennel Volcano mega eruption
    * Lio remembers his promare telling him about the prophecy and he realizes it’s Kray’s doing. 
      * Lio realizes the prophecy is referring to Galo because he spent time with him at the Festival
        * He also spots the diamond around his neck as Galo is sent to the pyre
      * By killing Galo, Kray would kill Lio and set off the Volcano, destroying the city of Promepolis and all of its Burnish. 
        * Purnassus religion would survive but with Lio out of the picture and Kray’s rule is preserved 
    * Lio scares his priests away with a large fire and has his promare take his shape. 
    * Galo is pulled into the fire and transported to Fennel Volcano where Lio is - alive
    * Meis and Guiera witness this and claim that Galo is dead/consumed by the Fire God 
      * This hurts Lio, but equivalent to a bee sting because they believe in him.
  * Getting to know each other
    * Galo tries to act brave, still thinking he is going to be killed. 
    * Galo is still blindfolded. He can’t see Lio’s intimidating appearance.
    * Lio is not impressed and remarks on Galo putting out his fires
    * Lio is still in his Godly form as he’s about to remove the blindfold from Galo. He notices that Galo is trembling despite his brave face
    * Lio assures Galo he’s safe now and with a flash of heat and flame, he changes to his human form before removing the blindfold.
    * Galo opens his eyes and to his surprise, sees Lio
      * “Is this form more pleasing to you, Galo Thymos?” 
      * Galo recognizes Lio as the person he met at the Fire God festival
  * Truth
    * Galo is initially in shock and on the defense. 
      * Galo thinks that Lio will kill him, and says some misguided remarks
        * Galo is confused and scared - he thinks that Lio used the form of the person he met. -Doesn’t realize it was him.
        * “Big talk from an irrelevant God!” 
      * Lio winces in pain from Galo’s words and the volcano rumbles
        * Galo stands there confused as The volcano growls 
        * Lio holds his hurt in as he focuses on holding onto hs control
        * Lio creates a living/sleeping space for Galo at the temple he frequents the most. 
          * Lio tells Galo he cannot leave the temple since people think he’s dead 
          * Kray also believes that Galo is dead 
        * Galo frequents the Volcano and Temple via the promare and sees how periodically Lio’s energy is tied to the volcanic activity.
          * Galo and Lio quarrel and Galo sees the volcano rumble in reply
          * Galo starts to notice when Lio has confidence, the volcano is peaceful, nearly dormant
          * Galo also notes how exhausted lio looks as he struggles to keep the volcano from exploding
        * One night after a big fight, Lio sends Galo back to the temple as the volcano spews some lava
          * Galo notices the room he is in holds a different version of the Promepolis myth and Kray’s rise to power.
          * His room is adorned with paintings about how Lio confronted Kray about Prometh, how Kray lost his arm, and the truth about the volcano.
        * Carefully, Galo broaches the topic with Lio, asking about the truth to the paintings and how much danger everyone is with the volcano
          * Lio after an exhausting day of losing followers and keeping the volcano down, tells Galo what truly happened. 
            * Lio explains to Galo how he’s stuck protecting the city at the Volcano and how his power is weakening
          * Notices the uncut diamond and tells Galo it’s his tears and how they’re actually a precious gift.
            * “Treasure it, Galo Thymos.” 
    * Galo is moved by Lio’s story.
      * Galo promises to help Lio 
        * “I will fight to clear your name even into the depths of the underworld!” 
          * Lio smiles at this and is then saddened remembering that Galo IS mortal
      * Lio is touched, albeit skeptical of Galo’s commitment. The faith Galo puts into believing Lio’s story gives him a pleasant amount of strength
      * Galo swears he will free Lio, stop the volcano and save the people of Promepolis even if he has to die trying
        * Lio is starting to have deeper feelings for Galo beyond passing interest
    * Lio tells Galo he unfortunately cannot leave the temple. 
      * The city believes that Galo is dead
      * Lio explains that he himself is trapped keeping the volcano at bay and is getting weaker because of the shrinking number of followers
    * Galo then insists that they have to come up with a plan to get back at Kray
      * Lio, concerned with Galo’s safety and knowing that Kray is a God, he tells Galo not to meddle in the affairs of the Gods.
  * Galo goes solo
    * Galo sneaks out of the temple when Lio is not looking under the cover of night in a cloak, taking a plate depicting Lio’s side of the story when Kray causes the volcano to erupt
    * Galo is determined to help, so he goes to Aina for assistance.
    * Heris is on her way to visit Aina
      * Heris is planning on taking Aina away at some point from Promepolis 
        * Wants to save her from the eventual volcano explosion
        * Plans to make her a full goddess by drinking ambrosia
    * Galo barges into Aina’s home, rips off his cloak and announces his presence. 
      * “AINA! I need your help!” 
      * Aina is startled, just knowing Galo was missing or thought to be dead
      * Galo tells Aina everything that happened
      * She thinks Galo has gone crazy but decides to believe him as he explains and presents the plate from the temple to her.
        * He tells her about his meeting Lio and the true Creation of Promepolis myth. 
        * Speaks highly of Lio’s kindness
        * Aina is so moved by how sincere Galo is about Lio that she believes his story about Lio and begins to have questions about Kray
      * Galo takes Aina out of her home and starts running to find his fire fighter coworkers to spread the truth
        * Dumbass leaves the plate in a hurry
    * Heris arrives at Aina’s home to find she is not there, but the plate exclusive to Lio’s temple is there. 
      * Heris takes the plate, and realizes it could have only come from Lio’s temple.
        * Galo is the only one close to Aina with any obscure connection to Lio, because she knew of Kray’s plan to sacrifice Galo at Lio’s temple
        * She deduced Galo is alive and rushes to tell Kray
    * Kray learns Galo is alive
      * Kray is livid his plans failed
        * Says this is the only thing Heris has been useful for
        * Kray, blinded by his own rage, goes out in search of Galo to finish the job of killing him
    * Lio 
      * He notices his strength is improving slightly. 
        * Lio can now communicate through fire as well as sending his promare.
        * Lio also can stand outside of his temple within its grounds and still manage maintain the volcano.
      * Goes to check on Galo/express his gratitude
        * Galo is nowhere to be found!
        * The earth shakes and lightning streaks the sky
          * The earthquake is not Lio’s doing
          * The lightning signals Lio that Kray is angry
            * Lio realizes that Kray knows Galo is alive
              * Lio panics because it also means that Galo snuck out
            * Lio sends his promare out in search of Galo while he checks through the fires in homes.
              * Worries kray will find Galo first
  * Battle
    * Lio finds Galo with Aina at the fire-fighting headquarters, with Lucia, Remi, Varys & Ignis
      * Lio pays no mind at the moment
      * Lio appears to everyone through the fire
    * Lio tells Galo he needs to return
      * Galo protests trying to explain his plan to share the true myth
        * Lio doesn’t listen
        * Lio has his promare push Galo into the fire 
        * Aina with her bow & arrows in hand dives in after Galo
    * Galo and Aina are at the temple
      * Aina is in a panic- doesn’t know she survived due to being a demigod
        * Galo assumes it’s because he thinks Lio protected her too
        * Lio is confused at Aina’s presence 
          * Upon closer inspection he recalls his promare speaking about a Demigoddess Heris would visit
          * Figures that is why she survived traveling through his flames
      * Aina asks Lio if everything about the Promepolis myth Galo told her about and the volcano is true
        * Lio confirms that Galo speaks the truth
          * Aina believes Lio and Galo. 
            * This gives Lio another small boost
    * Kray appears at the front of Lio’s temple
      * Demands that Lio surrender Galo to him
        * Says he knows Lio is dying and that there’s nothing that can be done to stop his death or the volcano
        * Kray calls out taunts to try and lure Galo out to no avail
    * Seeing he is getting nowhere, Kray remarks about Galo’s parents and that he was the one to kill them. 
      * Galo sees red and comes out to face Kray
        * “How dare you!! My family was nothing but devoted to you!” 
          * There is a back-and-forth between them, Kray telling him about Prometh’s prophecy and how it was Galo that was supposed to die. 
          * “My fires could never touch you no matter how hard I tried!” 
            * Lio is in shock as he learns Kray has been trying to kill Galo.
            * Lio calls out that it was because he was protecting Galo this entire time as a gift to his parents. 
              * Galo is touched
            * Galo asks Lio if this is true. Has conflicting feelings. 
              * Lio nods
        * Galo denounces his faith to Kray’s temple and loudly proclaims that he is now a devoted follower to Lio. 
          * “Lio is a far greater, more benevolent God than you will ever be! I know this in my burning soul and will follow him to the end of time!” 
          * Lio at Galo’s declaration feels a surge of power 



  * Final Battle
    * A crowd outside the temple is forming, in awe of the Gods before them 
    * The crowd watches as Galo continues shouting at Kray
      * Galo goes on about Kray’s lies about the origin of their city
      * ...and loudly goes on about how Lio has been protecting the entire city and its countryside from a massive eruption for centuries
        * “If there is anyone who should be honored in this city, it’s definitely not you!” 
    * The crowd witnesses this and some of them begin murmuring, questioning their faith in Kray and Galo’s loud retelling of the true myth
    * Aina watches in awe as it happens and clutches her prized hunting bow and looks to one of the ritual fires outside of Lio’s temple. Then she looks to Lio questioningly and then to Galo, whom she knows struggles to tell even the smallest lie.
    * After Galo finishes telling the story, Kray mocks Galo, calling him names and a fool. -Kray remarks on how bad a god Lio is that he can’t even get his priests to kill Galo for him. 
    * Before Galo can react, Aina calls out to Galo, holding her bow over the exterior temple fire. 
    * Aina proclaims out loud that she denounces her faith in Kray as she holds her bow & quiver full of arrows over the fire and begins to proclaim her faith to Lio
      * Galo runs up to Aina to join in and holds his diamond over the fire. 
    * The two burn the bow & arrows along with Galo’s diamond as an offering to Lio
      * Lio reaches into the fire and pulls out the gifts - the ashes fly away to reveal the bow has turned obsidian and the arrow tips are made from Galo’s diamond, now polished and cut.
    * The moment is ruined when Kray in a fit of panicked rage takes a bolt of volcanic lightning and attempts to strike Galo. 
      * Lio’s promare protects him
    * The crowd of people watch in horror, seeing Kray attempt to murder a beloved citizen of their city. 
    * Murmurs begin to rush through the crowd, questioning Kray and their allegiance. 
      * Meis and Guiera speak up, spouting the true myth for the crowd and of Lio’s benevolence through the story.
    * Heris Chimes in saying that she may have been passive during the fall of Prometh, but she’s determined to right the wrongs by standing by whomever her sister stands by. 
      * Aina realizes she’s a demigoddess 
      * Heris as a witness to the event solidifies the truth in the Burnish myths’ claims. 
      * People begin to lose faith in Kray. 
    * As people begin to believe in Lio’s story, Lio finds he can summon his armor that is reminiscent of Detroit. 
    * Kray yells out that he’s had enough and throws a surge of power towards the volcano to make it explode
  * Explosion
    * The volcano erupts and the city is in panic. 
      * Galo’s Coworkers begin to organize quickly, trying to implement an emergency escape plan
    * Lio sees the people scared, the explosion is already happening and he cannot stop it. 
    * Heris helps Lio call upon fellow Gods to protect the citizens as the volcano erupts. 
    * Meanwhile, Galo and Lio agree to work together to defeat Kray
      * Lio finds he is able to create a long shield with the promare for Galo to use while protecting the people/helping them evacuate
    * Galo protests, expressing that his place is by Lio helping him defeat Kray
      * Galo proclaims he will not allow Kray get away with destroying the city that he holds dear.
      * Lio insists Galo help his people
    * As Lio finds himself busied barking orders to the other gods to help keep the volcano at bay as he finds himself trying to protect Galo from Kray’s attacks. 
    * Kray mocks Lio for having Galo with him as they fight.
    * Lio feels the thirst for revenge rise and yells that they should pick up where they left off before Kray decided to play dirty the last time they fought
    * Kray gets irritated at Galo being difficult to strike thanks to Lio’s protection
      * The crowd of citizens watch anxiously as their favorite citizen confronts a god
    * Kray gets a good strike of lightning at Lio, deciding to strike the source of Galo’s protection
    * Galo, upset at seeing Lio struck, cries out and charges towards Kray to fight him for what he did. -As a result, his promare shield turns into a spear.
    * In retaliation, Galo throws his spear, Kray finally strikes him down with a bolt of lightning 
      * Galo’s spear hits Kray in the Achilles’ tendon
    * Lio cries out as he tries to protect Galo, but it’s too late 
    * Kray yells in pain as he realizes he’s been struck with Galo’s spear.
    * The citizens of the city are horrified witnessing Kray smite Galo before their eyes. -The man trying to save them all, struck down like a bug. 
      * Some are disgusted with Kray, losing their faith in him as a benevolent god
      * Others refuse to believe Galo is dead and proclaim that he is a God in mortal form
      * As a result, Kray is weakened from the sudden drop in followers for his actions
    * As Kray is distracted, Lio draws a diamond-tipped arrow and releases, striking Kray in the heart. 
      * The combination with Lio’s promare-made spear in Kray’s Achillies’ heel, drop in follower faith and Lio’s diamond arrow that’s been divinely blessed through sacrifice and the power from the returned diamond IN the arrow, turns Kray human
    * While this is happening, Aina is confused at everything as Heris approaches her and tells her she is a Demi-goddess. 
      * As the Fennel Volcano is exploding, Heris asks Aina to assist her and the other Gods in containing the volcano 
    * Aina, for her desire to help her city and save Lio, is made a full goddess by the gods so she can assist in controlling the eruption.
  * Godhood
    * Kray is very angry and struggling to get back up after falling over due to his injuries. 
      * He is weakened and struggling to conjure his lightning 
    * Lio retrieves Galo’s body with his promare and have them bring him over
      * Lio holds Galo’s body as he calls out to him. 
      * Galo is for all intents and purposes dead, with a small bit of life hanging on by a thread
      * Lio looks over and sees Vinny, God of the underworld staring directly at Lio ad Galo and then at Kray. 
    * Lio cries out that he doesn’t believe Galo is dead, and the city folk refuse to believe it as well, putting their faith in Galo
    * Kray manages to conjure a lightning bolt towards Lio and Galo only for Vinny to protect the two 
    * Vinny after seeing the heroism Galo presented and upon seeing Lio’s grief, he tells Lio that Galo can be saved through Lio’s promare since Galo carries a spark of life just yet. 
    * Willing to try, Lio take one of his promare into his mouth, and transfers the promare through mouth-to-mouth as he says a small prayer
    * Galo comes to, but seems to have a god-like glow about him: he is bright and shining. He is slightly disoriented, but OK
    * Kray yells out how Galo can’t be alive after all of that and tries to strike Galo again
      * Galo manages to block the bolt of lightning with his hand with a newfound power he didn’t have earlier
    * Galo approaches Kray who is becoming more frantic as the crowd watches Galo come back from the dead. 
      * They cheer, having their faith in Galo strengthening - making him strong in turn
    * Galo rips his spear out from Kray’s Achilles’ tendon and the arrow from his chest. He says something along the lines that Kray’s actions make him no better than a mortal man
      * With Galo’s words, Kray’s grand stature shrinks down to a normal man
    * Kray tries to conjure more lightning again and nothing but heat lightning responds weakly. Kray is barely like a Demi-god now cowering before Galo
    * Kray runs away to lick his wounds elsewhere while the volcanic eruption dies down because of his lack of power and the help of the other gods & Lio
    * Lio turns to Galo, astonished that he survived and somehow managed to deflect the lightning with his bare hands. 
    * Prometh explains that Galo because of the citizens and Lio’s faith in Galo combined with the promare Lio gave Galo to reignite his soul made Galo a God
    * Galo is incredulous, but Prometh and Lio assure him it’s for real. 
      * Galo doesn’t feel Godlike
    * Prometh, amused at Galo’s honesty bestows him with the title of God of Truth and Sincerity for his unselfish actions of trying to tell the truth, and declares that Galo and Lio are now the guardians of Promepolis.
  * End
    * Galo and Lio overlook the city of Promepolis together blanketed in the night sky. Lio is going over the way Godhood works.
    * Lio reaches the topic of the end of a God’s life. 
      * “So we’re still mortal after all” Lio looks at him questioningly
    * Galo explains from his understanding that when the Gods lose followers, they will eventually die.
      * Lio is skeptical because of stories always being carried through the generations.
        * Galo reminds Lio he was scared for his own Godly life. Lio retorts it’s because of the Fennel Volcano wiping him and all of Promepolis out
    * There is a pregnant pause. “So I really did die back there,” “Yup,” “And because of you and everyone in the city, I’m now a god,” “Yup,” “And if people lose faith in us or stop believing, we die?” “Yup,” “But at the same time, we now also live in stories,” “Yes...”
    * Galo concludes that whether they live on through stories or vanish, he’s happy to know that through it all he will be with Lio no matter what the outcome.
    * Lio feels his face flush and agrees, happy to venture into the unknown with Galo as well.
  * Optional Epilogue
    * Modern day Galo and Lio are seen together dressed and looking like everyday people discussing a movie they saw based on their past selves or another related myth
      * Their followers may be gone, but because the stories were kept alive, they continue to live, as immortals but without the powers they once had. -They are okay with this and choose to continue living happily until the day they die along with their stories.



THE END


	2. Festival of the Fire God

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fire God Lio visits the festival and participates in the festivities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I’ve been yelling with some friends and this little drabble was born. Just throwing it out here for kicks. It’s not perfect and littered with typos and errors. No beta. I hope you enjoy 🙇

Lio exited the Promepolian baths and shivered with the shift of temperature. He was accustomed to the heat, but the run-in with Galo in the baths left him feeling thrown off center. Galo- this infuriating yet charming mortal that kept putting out the fires he had created crossed his path while bathing. He felt steam rise from his ears.

It wasn’t Lio’s fault that the mortals who summoned them were careless with his creations. He just would have preferred them to have a little more respect for them in the first place, but this wasn’t the time or place to be mulling on the daily grievances as fire god. Today was his day, and for the first time in twenty years Lio found himself in the center of the celebrations dedicated to him. 

He stepped further out into the streets, taking in the changes that occurred to his festival during his twenty-year absence. There were fewer burnish in attendance, and he privately frowned as the reverence had changed. No longer was it solemn prayer and formal celebration as he was once accustomed to. The street’s markets were full of sights and smells that boasted the best the season had to offer. Chilis seasoned the air from a local meat stand as Lio continued to venture down the street, taking in the sights and sounds of Promepolis in celebration. He closed his eyes and allowed his mind to replay his encounter in the bath almost too private to recall in public. 

A chill ran down Lio’s back. He did not expect to encounter Galo in the baths. Lio had been watching the mortal for some time. -Admittedly at first because of how infuriating he was in his proclamations to Kray, but now he found himself drawn to his benevolence and love for his fellow person. The baths on the other hand left nothing to the imagination. Lio felt his face flush and quickly shook his head to return to his senses. Looking down at his arms, Lio admired the glistening sparkle the oil gave and closed his eyes, chasing the fading sensation of Galo’s hands gliding over stiff muscles. It had been too long since he had used a human body. His balance was off and his charred exterior was replaced with a fair complexion. His clawed hands were now soft and rounded fingers. He frowned; Lio’s true form was terrifying to mortals. He would tower over them like the long-forgotten titans in the shape of a man on fire. The last mortals to have seen him like that ran away in fright. Lio was acutely aware how he appeared, and frowned. 

_ No, no, this is fine, _ Lio reminded himself touching the pale skin hiding the truth.  _ It’s an ugly form anyway. _ He adjusted his toga and proceeded to wander aimlessly through the marketplace towards the center of town where the celebratory pyre burned - the highlight of the evening would be held here: the dance of the firegod. Lio grinned to himself at the thought of the performance. It was a personal favorite he could always observe through the fires thanks to his promare. Lio’s mind wandered back to Galo, hoping to find him again in the evening, but pushed it aside for the more time-honored traditions. The newest tradition was the wearing of masks, and it was slowly growing on him. 

He stopped, admiring the floral arrangements of one of the stands when an older woman reached out with a crown of flowers and presented it to Lio. 

“Would you like to try it on?” she offered in a tired voice, shaking from age and pushing sales through the day. Surprised, Lio quietly nodded and bent his head lower for the woman to place the blossoms around his head. “It’s been a long time, Lord Fotia,” she said. “I haven’t seen you bless us with your presence in twenty years. You haven’t aged a day.” 

Surprised, Lio looked up at the woman. “You must be mistaken,” he began. “I-” 

“You can’t fool a believer, Lord Fotia. The faithful can see your flames,” she teased. “Silly of you to forget.” The woman turned to her assistant. “Thyma, get the troupe and tell them we have a special guest from out of town. He will be performing tonight.” Wordlessly, the young woman, awestruck by the god before her, came back to reality and nodded to the woman before hurriedly disappearing into the crowd. 

“What?”   
  
“You remember the routine, I’m sure.”    
  
“I do,” Lio paused. That was right. It was customary for him to lead the dance each time he came to the festival.    
  
“It would be rude to leave out the guest of honor.”    
  
“It would be,” Lio nodded, feeling a surge of confidence rush through him. “You’re right. It has been too long.” He touched the new weight resting on his head and smiled. “Thank you.”

It didn’t take long for Thyma to return with a troupe of performers in tow parading down the street towards the stall. The troupe leader, rushed to the front of the group and stared wide eyed at Lio. Quickly he dropped to a knee. “Lord Fotia! Please honor us with joining our dance!”

Startled, Lio felt himself taken aback but eventually agreed with a smile and a nod.

—

Evening crept into Promepolis with its heart ablaze by the pyre dedicated to the festival. Lio’s hopes of seeing Galo again in the flesh felt dashed. He kept close the the troupe who insisted on making him feel welcome; they waited on his every whim from the finest meats to a sweet seasonal wine that tickled his fingertips. As he politely accepted their offerings, he paused to think about the last time he savored such indulgence, and each taste became a little more bittersweet as the night fell, reminding him of the need to return once the festival was over.

“Lord Fotia,” the leader of the troupe began. As Lio lifted his head in recognition from his wine, the troupe leader stiffened. “Regarding the dance tonight is... is anyone from the troupe worthy of your passion?”

“...Passion?”

“Yes, passion!” he continued. 

Lio narrowed his eyes, feeling mildly forgetful from the alcohol until his eyebrows raised in recognition. Oh. Right. Passion.  _ PASSION.  _ That complementary element of being the god of fire. Lio had the dance committed to memory and once the music would begin, his body would take over. The dance of the fire god was a summary of who he was. Before the time of Promepolis’ creation, Lio frequented the various festivals in each city, village and town holding celebrations and dance with them. After his battle with Kray, Lio was only able to make it to Promepolis’ celebrations once every ten years. No more yearly festivals and no more dancing with his people. It only happened now as they found him, and every time he danced for them, he felt as though he was sent back to a happier time. 

The one worthy of “passion”, as the troupe leader called it, was where one person would stand as a prop for the performance. Often the performance was symbolic: Passion could mean so many things - a love for life or a cause. The Burnish took it as him taking a lover. Lio could barely remember the requests he would make, and often chose a member of the troupe - chiefly out of laziness and as a thank you for the invitation. He looked at the troupe, all of them young, able bodies waiting for his word.

“Ah, right,” Lio trailed off into his drink. “Passion.” He paused, thinking for a moment until the curl of an idea met his lips. “May I make a request?” 

Drums thundered into the town square causing the earth to shiver with every step Lio took into the center of the crowd before the pyre. The troupe danced in a half circle around him, their rhythmic movements giving Lio’s dance more focus. 

_ I was born of fire,  _ Lio recited to himself.  _ I emerged from the ashes of Prometh’s first flames... _ He was adorned with gold and flowing veils of red, orange, pink and black attached to his clothes and jewelry, dancing like his flames with every movement. 

_ I am power; I am fear.  _ His steps lightened as the flutes came in, unfurling his dance to the crowd.  _ I am grand; I am life. I am living fire.  _ His heart raced as he danced - hips swaying, the veils aflame. For the first time in twenty years, ten years since Kray crippled his power further, he felt alive. Flames of the pyre moved in time as flames flickered from Lio’s skin, adding to the spectacle.

The drums halted and Lio stopped. He pointed out into the crowd. 

“Come to me,” Lio bellowed theatrically. “Where is your city’s most passionate man so I may bless him with my flame.” He scanned the crowd, searching he hoped not in vain as the background dancers dispersed into the crowd.  _ Please…  _ Lio pleaded internally as the flutes continued to float in the air. The moments drew slowly until a flash of blue hair waded through the crowd closer to the front. Lio fought the smile in his throat. Success.

“Here! Here!” The troupe of dancers cried, leading Galo who also was in a mask, participating in the festivities to the front. Galo was still just as stunning as he was this morning in the baths, and Lio cursed all that was covering the man while savoring the vision committed privately to memory.    
  
“And who are you?” Lio called out, continuing the performance.

“I- uh, Galo Thymos! Firefighter with fiery soul! My passion is-” Galo nervously rambled as Lio pulled him out into the center. 

“Lio. Lio Fotia, God of fire and passion,” Lio said aloud introducing himself to Galo. For the rest of the population, all they needed to know was that he was only playing a role. “And I’ve chosen you.” 

The wind instruments began and the drums followed suit in a steady sultry rhythm. Lio circled Galo with slow, intentional steps. Quickly he stepped forward and dragged his fingertips across the other man’s chest, locking eyes. Galo leaned forward, following Lio’s touch as he moved away. 

“Catch me,” Lio beckoned as the drums swelled, echoing against the walls of the city square. Galo followed after as Lio danced just within reach, but evaded him every time with a mischievous smile. 

Galo followed, stopping when Lio stopped. He knew the dance routine dedicated to his role.  _ Excellent,  _ Lio thought to himself as he stepped forward and they raised their hands in time to intertwine. They stepped in circles, palms pressed against one another, hearts racing. Lio traced the curves of Galo’s face, his nerves betraying his composure. His mind raced, short-circuiting the longer they danced. 

“Lio, I’ve been looking for you,” Galo said low enough for Lio to hear as he broke away and returned, pressing his back against Galo’s. Lio spun Galo around as the crescendo was nearing to face him again. 

“I am not Lio,” Lio said, pressing his lips to Galo’s as the song finished and the crowd cheered. “I am Lord Fotia, God of Fire.” 

  
  



	3. The real Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story begins with a history lesson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve caved. It’s begun. I’m posting as I can when I’m not overly busy. I also said yeet to betaing because I haven’t the time.
> 
> If you’re looking for horny content, it’s not here. You’re welcome to play with this AU as well, I don’t mind

Chapter 1 

  
  


“The earth shook with each step of the gods before the shadow of Mt Fennel. Kray, the god of heroism, stood before the traitorous, monsterous God of Fire, Lio Fotia. 

‘Give it up, Fotia! You cannot win!’ Kray bellowed as he grasped at the seared wound where his left arm once was. There was no time to panic, and the blow was fast. “Return my arm and leave the people of Promepolis in peace!” 

Lio Fotia snarled, holding Kray’s severed arm before him like an ill-gotten prize. ‘No,’ he replied cooly, igniting the limb in his hands to ash. ‘You are in the way of my path to power, and you will pay dearly for being such an obstruction!’ The arm was now gone, and spread across the land.

Kray screamed for the citizens of Promepolis, not wanting to see them share the fate of his left arm. Using all the remaining strength he had left, in a final push, Kray banished the Fire God, Lio Fotia, to Mount Fennel, never to return to Parnassus for eternity. As for the ashes, after the battle Kray blessed the land where the ashes fell, making the soil fertile for all of Promepolis to use.`` 

The scholar sat back in their seat, surrounded by the patrons and smiled, satisfied in their retelling of the age-old tale. Huddled together, the audience began too quietly applaud. 

“Thank you, thank you,” the scholar said politely. “I’m happy to have shared the history of our blessed town.” Quickly a hand shot up, attached to a small boy with a shock of blue hair that defied the laws of gravity named Galo. Letting out a sigh, the scholar pointed to him. “Yes, my child?”

“So the Fire God is stuck in Mount Fennel forever?”

  
“Yes, he’s there forever,”   
  
“Then why do we still have fires?” 

“Because Lord Fotia is alive. He’s a lesser god, of course, but he still is the god of fire.” 

“If he lives in Mount Fennel, is that why we see it explode sometimes?”

“Yes. That’s because he is trying to escape,” the scholar continued, pausing as the small hand shot up again. They sighed. “Yes, Galo?”   
  
“Is that why he burned my house down?”

An uncomfortable pause fell over the scholar as they looked at the child before them in the group, fiddling with a stone around his neck nervously. The trust he put into waiting for the scholar’s answer felt like a vice tightening around his throat. 

“That…” There was a long pause. “That was an unfortunate event, sweet child. I’m so sorry it happened. I wouldn't say he so much burned down your house. The Burnish cult member who let Lord Fotia’s flames go out of control has been apprehended. We should thank Lord Kray for sparing your life. I’m sure the fates have something amazing planned for you.” The scholar forced a pained smile at the ten-year old and gave a pat on the head. 

The child, Galo, blushed at the thought of the Gods’ grand plans for his future and nodded. He shot his hand up again.   
  
“ _ Yes, Galo? _ **”** the scholar asked, acknowledging the tiny hand once more, their patience waning. 

“Tonight me and Aina’s family are going to the Fire God festival and eat honey cakes for my birthday.” 

🔥🔥🔥

The night of the festival could be seen from the top of Mount Fennel miles out at the finest view at an abandoned Burnish temple dedicated to Lio Fotia. The city pyre glowed in the distance like a small orange star earth, calling out to the god with the city’s appreciation. Today was the day he was supposed to be out amongst his people, mingling and celebrating alongside them. The power he had to make it to the celebrations was now gone, sliced in half from what it was before. He was barely a fraction of what he was before: Lio Fotia, God of Fire.

Lio laid on the floor of the long-forgotten temple down the private halls he called home. In the darkness, his crumpled, curling mass resembled burning embers. Looking out to the city and back to Mount Fennel, he frowned, cursing under his breath. He pulled himself up to his feet, leaning against the balcony railing for support. A low rumble came from the volcano and the peak glowed an angry red. 

“I’ll make you pay for this, Kray Foresight,” he growled, closing his eyes. The angry glow from Mount Fennel dimmed, and Lio let out a sigh like it released a weight from his neck. His heart ached, yearning to partake with the city of Promepolis as the call of sleep pulled at his eyes. “Another lifetime, perhaps…”

Mount Fennel went silent.


	4. Ch 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The “real” chapter 2 has a lot of players setting the stage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Currently stressing with some things and therefore 0 chill and this comes pouring out. Not Beta’d. This is only my take on the AU.

Chapter 2

Ten years passed until Lio came back to consciousness. The passage of time hadn’t dawned on him until he ordered his promare, small fire creatures that answered his every whim, brought him up to speed with the ongoings of the cities in his domain. Everything through the promare looked different, especially the faces. He felt tired most days, and found himself watching with much irritation at the fire brigade that had developed over the years. It was nearly comedic how they would ferry buckets of water onto the fires to extinguish. 

Lio sat on the throne he created for himself, scowling at the images the presented to him through his promare. “It’s useless,” Lio said as he watched. “You allowed them to get out of control, it’s only natural.” The flames flickered across his charred looking skin in annoyance as a silhouette emerged from the flames with a young child and dog in his arms. 

“Oh no, it’s him,” Lio muttered, slouching into his seat, taking up as much space as he could. 

“Galo Thymos has saved the day again!” Galo bellowed as the crowd of onlookers cheered. The mother cried, taking the child into their arms away from him, allowing a hand to linger a second longer on one of his long, outstanding arms. The immortal scoffed at her lingering gaze. 

“Thank you so much,” the woman purred. “How could I ever thank such a heroic man like yourself?” 

“He’s not that into you, madam,” Lio chided, not caring that they couldn’t hear him on the other side of the promare. 

Galo let out a boisterous laugh and brushed the charred fragments from the building out of his hair. “All in a day’s work!” Galo beamed with a grin that did nothing but annoy Lio. “Praise Kray! I couldn’t have done it without him!” 

Lio’s blood boiled. “Kray can live with Vinny down below for all I care!” he yelled, slamming his fist on the arm of the seat. “The god is a liar and a cheat!” The fire god got to his feet and paced his empty temple as the promare showing the visions miles away followed along. 

“He is the most benevolent of all the gods!” Galo continued, making Lio snort smoke out his nostrils. “We are in good hands while I’m here!” He then touched the small stone tied around his neck as he spoke. 

“Blasphemy. I’ve had my eye on you, you idiot since you ran into your first burning building for the past year,” Lio muttered once he reached the balcony, overlooking the city and Mount Fennel. There was something about this mortal that caused him to watch him closely much to his annoyance. 

The man was young, handsome, and clearly beloved in the city for his virtuous actions. Perhaps it was the fact that this Galo was always there meddling in one thing or another or how passionate he was. Lio couldn’t put his finger on it, and flicked some flames at the images before him. Going in person to investigate why was not an option either. Lio hated the existence he now led: trapped at an active volcano as he watched other gods and mortals go about their lives. He envied their freedom.  _ If they only knew a fraction of the truth…  _ “So infuriating… How can anyone believe those lies!” 

He slammed his fists onto the balcony railing and leaned forward as though he wanted to lunge.  _ How many years has it been?  _ Lio thought to himself. Despite the hundreds or even possibly thousands of years, he could still recall the moment he was tricked and abandoned to halt an unfathomable catastrophe. Now he found himself alone and a dying god trapped as his followers dwindled.

Lio closed his eyes and breathed in the night air floating in the early summer heavy with the scent of nearby blossoms. It was almost time for this festival again. He assessed his energy and how he felt.  _ Just enough to go _ , he thought to himself. The Fire God Festival was approaching and it now was 21 years since he went last. He only just woken up after it just concluded the year before. This year was going to be different; he was ready. 

🔥🔥🔥

Heris, goddess of loyalty, stepped lightly that night through the alleys clutching a scroll close to her chest as she approached the Bunish temple. She hid her appearance from the public in the form of an elderly priestess as not to draw attention to herself. The temple of the Burnish’s torches were still lit, preparing for the celebrations. She ran up the steps as she reached the temple. 

“I need a priest!” she cried, as she reached the great hall, halting preparations. The youngest priests, Guiera and Meis, rushed to her aid. “I come from the temple of Prometh! There’s been a terrible prophecy!” 

“What do you mean?” Meis asked as Heris shoved the scroll into Guiera’s arms. “What is this?”

“Volcano, Fire God, destruction, angry!” she cried. “The scroll has everything! Direct from the god of prophecy himself!” 

“A scroll from Prometh?” Guiera asked, unrolling the scroll to read. “I don’t remember him communing this way…”

“It’s urgent,” Heris pressed. “This is the first time in centuries since his last prophecy. Please!” She pulled away from the Burnish priests and smoothed her clothes. “I’ve accomplished my task. It must be followed to the letter!” With that, she spun on her heel and fled from the temple, leaving the two young priests with the scroll. 

Heris ran until the temple was out of sight, and slowed down as she came across a man taller than most. His blonde hair shone gold in the light of the moon. “Is it done?” he asked, giving a cool smile that caused chills paired with a monotone tone. 

“Yes, Kray,” Heris said to the towering fellow diety. “What was on that scroll?”

“Nothing of your concern,” Kray assured. “...don’t you have a sister to visit?” A small yelp came from Heris, and she hurriedly left yet again.

Elsewhere in the city of Promepolis, the small fire brigade gathered around a busy bar located towards the center of the city where a large pyre was being built by the Burnish in preparation for the coming celebrations. “Happy Birthday, Galo,” Aina cheered, raising a cup of wine ushered with cheers from their companions. 

“Here’s to the bravest fool we know,” Varys added. “It’s amazing you haven’t died yet.” 

“Sounds like someone has the favor of the gods on their side,” added Remi, taking a long sip as Galo laughed. “Perhaps it’s the Lord Fotia seeing as you were born during his festival.” 

“The fire god? No way,” Galo scoffed waving Remi’s statement off dismissively. “He’s a destroyer. There’s no way he’d show favor to anyone outside of the Burnish.” 

“You have a point,” Aina chimed in. “You could’ve died in that last fire.” She swirled her wine and took another sip.

“It’s all thanks to Kray!” Galo said, presenting his necklace. “This Diamond is an amulet given to me by Kray himself! It’s his blessing that no harm will ever come to me.” 

The silent members of the drinking party chuckled quietly.

“It’s not funny!” Galo protested as food arrived to them. “I’m finally of age where I can partake in all festival activities! The scholars said the gods have plans for me, and I believe them! I can feel it in my soul as it burns!” 

The group sighed. “We believe you, Galo,” Varys assured.

“Just please stop running into burning buildings, please,” Aina pleaded as her eyes drifted to study the flames of the flickering torches as they danced and changed shape. For a moment, she swore she could see a face before it quickly disappeared. 

“Not until we know everyone is safe and sound,” Galo stated, shoving a fistful of bread into his mouth. Graceful, as always. “I just look forward to the start of the festival! Those Burnish for being a crazy cult sure know how to throw a party!” 

🔥🔥🔥

“This can’t be real, can it?” Meis asked Gueira as they looked over the scroll with an elder priest- a small, balding gray man who was losing his teeth. “It’s specifying we have to find the person Lord Fotia chooses at the festival and sacrifice him at the altar!”

“Elder, isn’t Lord Fotia against killing?” Gueira added. 

The elder sighed and leaned forward for a better look at the scroll. “It says here that Lord Fotia is angry. We either follow what we have always known, and risk our existence as a whole, or we take Prometh’s prophecy to heart.” An expectant pause filled the three of them, waiting for the other to speak. “I think you know what we need to do, even if it goes against what we’ve always believed,” the elder priest said finally with a sigh. “The festival is tomorrow. We will begin our search then.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this! MAYBE I'll get to this one day, but I have other things and life demands that take priority.
> 
> I want to give a deep, heartfelt thank you to Houselesbian and Latiwings for all their help in feedback and edits. You're both wonderful people and I'm honored to know you.
> 
> Credit to Madburnish/Oak for the prompt I have clearly run wild with.


End file.
